Graylu- Your Frozen Heart
by Lowkeytrash07
Summary: Gray and Lucy's relationship and how it started


Graylu- Lucy and Gray have always liked each other and one day they said it but will Juvia try to kill Lucy or Worse (Now I know, Juvia probably wouldn't do that, right)

"Hey Lucy" Gray said, as she walked in the guild "Hey Gray" Lucy said, as she sat at the bar chair "I was wondering do you want to hangout on Friday"

he said,

"like a date..or a hangout, ugh" Lucy said, (in her mind),. "Lucy" Gray said, snapping his fingers at her "Oh, sorry I'm okay just thinking, Yes I'll go on a dat...hangout with you, when". She said, "Tomorrow" he said, (quickly, so nobody can hear him he knew people are suspecting something) "Okay" Lucy said,

"Yeah" he said, trying to cut of the silence then team Natsu came over (by the way a little bit of nalu) "Hey luce, hey ice princess," Natsu said, "What did you say flame brain" then Natsu and Gray started one of their pointless fights Then Lucy and Erza butted in and said, (together) "stop being childish"

Okay... they said, (whimpering) to Titana and the blonde beast. "the grand magic games are starting Tomorrow" the guild master said, (interrupting them) "What about are hangout" Lucy said, (in her mind) And Natsu, Ezra, Gray, Lucy, and Guildarts are team A. Mirajane, Laxus, Wendy, also Freed are team B. "Why is it always me" Lucy said, "because, you're powerful" Natsu said, "I guess your right" she said,

"You guys are training for the rest of the day" Master Makrov said, "Yes sir" they said, Once they started training Lucy started summoning 3 celestial spirits at the same time and increased her magical and physical abilities, Gray started Training in more ice moves for protecting and destruction, Natsu Started training on how to unlock his dragon force without having to be in a desperate situation and Ezra didn't train at all shed to O.P

At the Grand magic Games Fairy tail got both teams in and team A was 1st and team B was 2nd, Sabertooth was third, Lamia scail 4th, Mermaid Heel 5th, And Blue Pegasus 6th, Also Quatro puppy 7th

the first day of the games Lucy went up against Yukino even though she was Lucy's best friend she didn't go easy with her she wanted to give her a challenge, Yukino called her bandit spirit (don't know her name) Lucy called Gemini and did the stars spell she chanted the words, Yukino already scared, Lucy then casted it and It knocked her out cold Lucy ran over to Yukino and said, "sorry, had to give you a challenge" she said, "Its okay, I needed it" she replied, "Lucy scores ten points for Fairy Tail team A" The announcer said, Then it was Gray against Millena (sorry if these names are spelt wrong, its hard) Millena uses her wip Gray blocks it and uses Ice cannon, Millena blocked it then she used (You can tell I'm terrible at fighting scenes) her kitty power Gray blocked it again and created his ice into tiny knives and threw them towards Millena she failed to block it and Gray scored 10 points for fairy tail team A, Fairy Tail team A is in 1st place

"Yeah" Lucy said, Gray always liked it when she did that the thought of it made him blush and Ezra noticed "young love" she said, "shut up" Gray says back,

The next fight was Ezra against Lyon,. Ezra transformed into her God armor and immediately caught him off guard and knocked him over. Ezra scored 10 points for Fairy Tail team A and more fights continued until Natsu against Sting and Rogue, Natsu won of course, using his dragon force

Gray and Lucy were talking then Natsu came up and interuppted them "hey Lucy, do you want to hangout Sunday" he asked, "sure" she said, Gray looked at him with daggers in his eye "too late" Natsu said. with a grin on his face. I'm kind of in a writters block right now but I'll figure it out

Natsu and Lucy went on their "hangout" but Gray spied on them the next day of the Grand magic Games were starting and Fairy Tail team B started gaining points then Sabertooth started gaining points and so on so on

It was the end of the Grand magic Games and Fairy Tail won Gray went over to Lucy and said, "About that hangout do you still want to go" Lucy said, "Yes"

Lucy and Gray went over to the park and played a little bit together they went on the swings and down the slides he built an ice fort and all but they didn't know that the whole guild was watching their "hangout"

Natsu was furious and he was full of anger but he did not don't to ruin their "hangout" so he was strapped to a tree. Gray and Lucy looked happy together but so did Lucy and Natsu the guild was torn on who to choose, for Lucy it was really up to who she loves

Gray and Lucy's "relationship" was growing they passed the Grand magic Games and had a celebration Cana had about 20 barrels of bear Lucy only had 10 bottle then she got drunk Lucy is weird when she is drunk "there are two Grays..." she said, Lucy forced Gray to feed her an egg roll he was thinking "totally not turned on right now"

Lucy was torn on who to choose she's gonna admit it though she loves Natsu and Gray but she loved Gray more then Natsu she did not want to hurt Natsu's heart though how was she going to let him down but also confess her love to Gray, Lucy has had enough she finally stops thinking about it and she does it.

"Hey Natsu and Gray can you come over" Lucy said, the guild was eying them they knew what was about to happen "Natsu...I'm sorry but I don't like you, I like.. Gray" Lucy said, Gray and Natsu were in shock "I like you too Lucy" Gray said, Natsu was upset but he got over it Lucy and Gray started dating that day let's see how that went, Gray picked Lucy up at her house Lucy was wearing a sooth short red dress that had a heart shaped front. "You look great" Gray said, with his mouth slightly open she giggled and said, "Lets go"


End file.
